


Chick Magnet

by tempus_teapot (dreadnot)



Series: In the Strangest Places [8]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: in the strangest places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadnot/pseuds/tempus_teapot





	Chick Magnet

It started in some village that Shale couldn’t be bothered to remember the name of. She had lost herself in contemplation of the myriad opportunities for squishing things she had found in the company of “It”, and when she came back from her happy thoughts of bone and flesh giving way under her fists, there was one by her foot.

It was so tiny that it was almost beneath her notice, and so fluffy and yellow that she had not realized it was a vile avian until it had run peeping away into the brush.

She refused to consider that little sound it made cute.

It happened again when they stopped at an isolated farm so that the weak flesh things that traveled with It could take refuge inside the farmhouse for the night.

She chose to stay outside. Even if It had not gifted her with her lovely – and slimming – fire crystals, the cold meant nothing to her.

In the morning there were more of the little yellow fluffy things clustered around her feet, apparently drawing warmth from the heat that suffused her stone thanks to the crystals.

“Oh.” It came out on the porch and took in the sight. “Oops.”

Shale looked up from contemplating whether the little things were even big enough for a satisfactory squish. “It says oops? Why is it saying oops?”

“Er…” It scratched its head and shifted from foot to foot. “I think we ate their mother last night.” It essayed a smile. “But I think they like you?”

She began to raise her foot when It said something that gave her pause.

“They make you look taller?”


End file.
